The Time of Our Lives
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: AU Naminé's disappearing! Is there anything Roxas could do? Characters don't belong to me.


_It's time._

The voice said. Naminé shuddered. It's time. This is it. The last time she's going to remember those beautiful blue eyes, spiky blonde locks and the last time she'll hear him laugh. Oh God, his laugh, the greatest music to her ears. A tear rolled down her cheek as she realized she wouldn't be able to see him again, at least, physically saying. After this, she'll forget every little thing about him.

She remembers the little moments of life she had. He made her feel so whole, even when she knew she's just a shadow of someone else, the person who's supposed to exist, Kairi. Roxas was the same; he was just a shadow of Sora, the Keyblade master, made when Sora's memories disappear and Naminé desperately trying to get them back by putting him to sleep. She remembered drawing pictures, trying hard to connect Sora's memories, one with the other, slowly but surely forming an unbreakable chain, without her or Roxas in it. Just Sora, Kairi and Riku.

_I might as well draw while waiting. I'll miss all the people I know. Xion. Axel._ Then a name appeared in her mind. Her waterworks worked their way down her cheek until it fell silently into the dark abyss below. _Roxas. Roxas. Roxas._ She repeated his name again and again, if she were to forget everything, she must at least remember the one she loves, with or without a heart.

The summer when they met, the moments they kissed secretly, Roxas giving her flowers whilst doing his missions. He loved her. Maybe they were exceptional Nobodies. Maybe they had a heart, however small. Roxas thought of that theory after Axel talked to him about it.

"Naminé," She heard it. The voice she wanted to hear. The only voice she'll remember for eternity.

"Roxas," she turned and there he stood with all his glory. His lay back state, a lazy smile played on his lips. From the dark abyss, he was the only light shining. Naminé wanted to run up and hug him, only to see him disappear again.

"No!" She called out. "Roxas! Roxas! Where are you?" She ran aimlessly, trying to find her light, her sunshine.

After a few moments of running, she fell to her knees, letting her desperate tears fall down her cheek and onto her white dress she wore every single day. She misses him so much it hurts. Arms wrapped around her, she didn't move, she was afraid that those arms will disappear.

"I'm here," Roxas' voice made its way to her ear. "I'm always here. Not physically, but I'm here. Always. In your heart."

Naminé couldn't help and hugged the figure. She didn't have to guess, she knew who it was anyway. But just as soon as she was about to see his eyes, the figure disappeared again, leaving her to hug air. She looked around the abyss and tried hard to find a way out, the exit door she knew never existed, but she wouldn't give up. She wants to see Roxas. However badly she'll have to do it.

"Naminé, don't look at me. You mustn't look at me. Close your eyes and imagine me, and I'll be there." So she did and he was there. She hugged him and he didn't disappear.

"What… How?"

"Welcome to Oblivion, my dear. Just continue to close your eyes and imagine, I'll be here."

"Can I… kiss you?" She asked hesitantly. She imagined Roxas smirking and placing her lips upon hers and she felt it, his lips crashing into hers, hungry and desperate. They broke the kiss, wanting to breathe. After a few moments of breath, she felt his lips upon hers again, another passionate kiss coming her way.

"Naminé," he stopped and looked straight at her, at least, she imagined him to be.

"We are connected by our hearts. That's why I don't need my eyes anymore. Am I right, Roxas?" She laughs, a sad one. "I love you,"

"You know I do to, Naminé."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever, always and eternity, my love. Now I bid you farewell. It is time."

This is the final moment. As she felt Roxas giving her a kiss, it was still the end of everything. She wouldn't see him again and the feeling hurt.

She felt it, her form being whisked away with the wind and leaving nothing left, it didn't hurt, in fact, it feels like as if all the pain and worry she had disappeared and she was left with peace.

Then she saw him. Roxas. He looked different though, tanner, a brunette and his hair were spikier but she could tell it was Roxas. His eyes are the same. She felt different too, slightly taller, tanner and her hair turned cherry red.

"Hey, I told you I'd come back!"

She could feel herself smiling as she kissed him in the sunset.

_Roxas, I love you._


End file.
